The quick development of automobile market provided a boom to the automotive parts market. The running board of a car is an accessory installed on car sides, which can, on one side, play a role of assisting driver and passengers in getting in and off the car for improved convenience and comfort, and on the other side, protect the car side skirt from direct impact so as to protect the car body. Besides, the car running boards are affordable to drivers and have become an important component of automotive parts market.
Presently, the common car running board bodies are generally of one rigid integrity made of metal plate or pipe by bending, forming and welding and coated for corrosion resistance. Such are the regular products in large car running board markets. Such products have the defects of single fixed structure, and inflexible and large packing for transport, directly affecting the transport cost, which causes price disadvantage for both manufacturers and purchasers.